


Blinded at First Sight

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Dorks, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, High School, Quinn Fabray & Santana Lopez Friendship, Rachel is needy, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Santana Lopez finds herself in a relationship with Rachel Berry. Bets are placed, money is on the line, drama is in the air.Basically? High school sucks.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in the glee community for the most part so hopefully this will jump start me in the fandom. Hope you enjoy.

Rachel and Santana had been dating for a month or two now and if Rachel was being honest with herself, the past two months have been the best of her life. Her and Santana were surprisingly an amazing couple. Others doubted their relationship. Some even placing money bets on when the two would break up, but Rachel ignored the rumors. 

Though she must admit the past three weeks had been hard. It all started when they left for winter break. At first everything was fine but Santana grew distant. She always said sorry to Rachel but still, it was hard for Rachel since she was some what needy. 

Rachel was fine with Santana being distant though it did worry her, but it was okay. She trusted Santana. Then, things got really hard for Rachel. It was near Christmas and yes, Rachel would consider herself a family person, but she didn't exactly have much of a family. Other than her dads she usually didn't reach out to family or spend much time with them. Santana on the other hand spent most of her time with her family near the holidays. Rachel tried to give her space and not be upset about it, but it meant she couldn't see her or call as much.

And lastly, a couple days before winter break ended Santana text Rachel explaining that her schedule changed. Rachel sucked in a breath and kept it tight hoping that Santana didn't get taken out of the classes they shared. Rachel was disappointed by the Latina's answer. The two lost PE together as well as Science. 

Once they got back from break the two could only spend lunch and Glee Club together. Before Rachel joined them, Santana and Brittany spent lunch together since they were best friends. They always sat in front of lab 120 in the 100 building, but as of lately Rachel started sitting with them at lunch.

Rachel felt bad but she was grateful that Brittany was sick. She wanted some alone time with Santana after all their time apart. The two spent lunch together and it all seemed to feel better from there.


	2. Day 1-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the first day back from break and Rachel can finally spend time with her girlfriend after two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy:)

Day one back from back-

Rachel felt giddy as her eyes roamed the clock that sat on her teachers wall. Every tick of the big hand made her excited. It was her fourth hour and after that was lunch. She'd finally get to see Santana. 

Santana could say the same. She couldn't wait to see Rachel and as soon as the bell rang Santana bolted to lab 120.

On her way there she ran into Quinn. “Where are you going so fast Santana? You going to meet up with your hobbit girlfriend?” Santana felt like punching the blonde but she didn't act on those feelings. 

“She's not a hobbit, Quinn. Besides, she's more than just a body.” Santana brushes her shoulder and continues to walk until Quinn stops her. “And what is that supposed to mean?” The blonde asks. 

“Well, I'm just saying. You are like a beautiful husk of a body. No soul. Rachel has soul.” Santana shrugs and walks off leaving Quinn to question the response. 

Rachel sat in front of the door to lab 120 waiting quietly for Santana. Her girlfriend had been late which had Rachel checking her phone every other second while waiting util finally Santana came from around the corner and sat across from her. The brunette was slightly dissapointed when Santana didn't sit next to her rather than in Brittany's spot.

“What took so long?” Rachel asks.

“Just arguing with Quinn. Its whatever.” Santana says shrugging. She didn't seem to think it was a big deal.

“Santana,” Rachel places her hand on the cheerleaders thigh, “Doesn't it bother you?” Santana was just in shock at her girlfriends hand on her thigh, “Does what bother me?” She asks.

“People placing bets on our relationship, your reputation?” Rachel lists, “Don't you care about that stuff?” She asks once more.

“I mean, of course I think about that sometimes, but its whatever. Besides, who cares what they think. Does it bother you?” Rachel frowns when Santana asks. “Only the bet thing. It makes me feel nervous… And I don't care about my rep, but what about yours? I don't want people treating you any differently.” Santana is touched by that if shes being honest. No one ever treated her like that before.

“Thank you.” Santana offers a smile and Rachel takes the Latina's hand into her own, “Of course.” The two smile and enjoy lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comment

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comment:)
> 
> Have any feed back? Just leave a comment.


End file.
